


Cats and frogs

by PixieSweets



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Sidem
Genre: Fluff, M/M, THIS IS SUPER SHORT BUT I LOVE SHOUPIERRE A LOT OK, its so underrated please love them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieSweets/pseuds/PixieSweets
Summary: Shouta reminded Pierre of a cat.





	Cats and frogs

Shouta reminded Pierre of a cat.  
Besides of the tiny physical similarities— like Shouta’s feline-like gaze, which was emphasized whenever he grinned to playfully tease his friends, or the way he curled when taking a nap, or the fact that he actually owned a kitty hoddie,— their personalities actually matched quite a bit. Shouta enjoyed taking naps under the sun, since according to him there was nothing better than warmth on boring mornings. He also liked playing with people, sometimes accidentally going too far just to satisfy his own curiosity. There were also days when he just wasn't in a good mood— and when those happened, it was as if a moving tail and claws were screaming to leave him be. When he got attached to someone, as Pierre had learned from firsthand experience, he became surprisingly affectionate, and whenever he asked Pierre to hang out the boy felt as if a tiny kitten was purring and rubbing against his leg for attention.  
His train of thought came to an abrupt stop once two cold hands unexpectedly touched his neck.  
“Eep!” He jumped forward to escape the cold and turned around just to find the younger boy who currently adorned his thoughts.  
Even his thoughts had become a ball of yarn for Shouta to play with, apparently.  
“Ooh, even your reactions are frog-like! You even hopped away like one!!” A childish mix of curiosity and excitement shone in his eyes, as if he was a cat playing with his prey.  
“Shouta-kun! That was rude..!” Pierre pouted, attempting to ignore his reddening cheeks.  
“Aw, don’t be mad!” He took a step forward and once he was in front of Pierre’s face he poked one of his cheeks with a finger. “See? A frog! You even have Kaeru, right? So…. double frog!”  
Pierre took a step back to create distance between them and then used his Kaeru plushie to hide his face.  
“Don't be mean to Kaeru!”  
“I never said being a frog was bad! It's cute! Kaeru’s very cute!” Shouta used Pierre’s momentary confusion (Had he heard that right? Was Shouta teasing him again? Was his lack of knowledge on Japanese making him hear weird things? Had he actually indirectly called him cute?) to get between Kaeru and Pierre and trap the blonde on a hug. Disguising his smile, he threw another comment.  
“Sooo! Are you gonna ribbit-ribbit now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give this ship a chance!!!  
> I love this ship a lot,,,, Sidem let them interact!!!!  
> This is super dumb and self indulgent I'm sorry dnfnfkfnfn


End file.
